Rins feelings
by MakatoMai
Summary: Rin gets captured by an unknown demon looking for Sesshomaru. RinSesshomaru fluff. R
1. Default Chapter

Rins feelings

Authors Note: I wrote this a while ago, it's not to bad just some Sesshomaru and Rin fluff R&R

Rin sat alone next to the fire, the moon shown brightly over her, that and the fire were her only light. Sesshomaru's dragons were asleep a few feet away, almost impossible to see in the dark. Rin sighed softly. "Sesshomaru where are you?" He had been gone since sun up, him and Jaken. "Would he really leave me?" Rin thought to herself, holding her knees tight against her chest, she felt a few tears run down her face. Maybe he had really left me. Or maybe he was hurt. Rin stood up, taking her hand and wiping away her tears with her hand, as she grabbed the dragon's leash. "Come on, were going to find Sesshomaru!" She said forcefully as she led the dragons to the beginning of the woods.

Rin shivered. The woods were darker and it was much colder with out the fire, she would have been scared if Aun wasn't there. Not that she was having any luck with them she was merely leading the blindly through the forest. She had no idea where she was going. Suddenly Rin tripped and stumbled, the dragons taking off into the air quickly. "Wait, Wait for me!" Rin cried watching the dragons fly off into the night sky. Her leg hurt now, she was cold and afraid. "Lord Sesshomaru...Please find me." She whimpered as she pushed her back against a nearby tree. "Did you say Sesshomaru?" A deep voice said, causing Rin to shake with fear.

Sesshomaru wondered along, "We need to get back to camp Jaken. Rin's probably asleep by now." "Um, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken quacked, pointing up at the sky. Sesshomaru looked up and a flash of worry crossed his face, his dragons flew down in front of him. No Rin Just the dragons. "Take me to the camp site now." Sesshomaru demanded a firm expression on his face, Jaken hopping on as the demon sped off towards the camp site.

Rin screamed as the voice stepped forward into the light. A large claw seeming from its hand, it was about as tall as Sesshomaru, but it was impossible to tell who it was, or what the demon looked like for the fact, it was just to dark. "Sesshomaru's brat eh?" The voice cracked with anger. Rin managed to nod, not even sure of the demon could see it. "Come with me." "But…" Rin started cautiously. "FOLLOW ME." The voice boomed, striking her in the arm with his claws, tearing at her skin. Rin trembled as she touched her arm wincing slightly at the pain a few tears brimmed her eyes. The demon started walking off and Rin followed, her blood dripping down onto the dirt as she walked.

Sesshomaru approached the site. The little human child was no where in site. He looked, she was no where anywhere. He inhaled slightly breathing in the human child's scent. It was everywhere, she smelt so nice...So innocent. He shook his head surpassing those thoughts as he tried to figure out what could have happened. "Could she have gone into the forest?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at Jaken. The toads eyes widened slightly, and he shut them sighing, "Knowing that bratty human she probably got herself captured by some…Gwak!?" Sesshomaru's fist collided with his head. Sesshomaru walked towards the forest entrance. "I'll find you Rin." He said it was too quiet for anyone to hear, but it was a sworn promise towards himself.

As Rin followed the demon she thought about turning around and running. 'What will that do? Other then get me killed.' Rin thought bitterly, her arm slightly rubbing her other arm, the cut starting the bottom of her shoulder and towards the middle of her arm. And it hurt like crazy it was all Rin could do to not cry. The cut was semi deep. "What's your relationship with Sesshomaru and Jaken?" The demon asked softly. Rin paused thinking. 'Sesshomaru –sama." Memories crowded her head with her hugging Jaken, with Sesshomaru leaving, smiling, his stern face, when he saved her, when he held her, while he watched her play. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, as the demon turned and looked at her. "I miss them! I miss Jaken! I miss Aun! I want Sesshomaru back!" Rin said falling to her knees in devastation. "I want to be with my family again." Rin cried as the demon watched her in silence.

Sesshomaru smelt her blood, someone hurt her. He could feel his blood boil from deep inside him. She was hurt and still following someone's orders. He bolted through the forest following the scent. Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could, her blood getting stronger by the second. Was he getting closer? Or was she bleeding more? Sesshomaru panicked. His nose was deceiving him. It was to dark, he'd never find her. His face held an angry stare, thinking of the child's careless ways. The smile she had shown him when she was injured. The care she showed towards him. His hand clenched into a fist and he let out an angry roar, his blood was boiling and his demon features were beginning to show.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said hearing his loud roar; she stood and began to race off in that direction. "Rin wait!" The demon cried "Look at those flowers." Rin paused, looking at the flowers. The flowers were beautiful but….Rin paused once more putting her hands on her heart gently, closing her eyes and opening them again. "Thank you Mr. Demon. But I need to go follow my heart." Rin said, taking off into a run 'follow my heart to the person I love.' The demon could have bolted after her, it seemed like a waste to let her go, his efforts pointless. But, he figured if he went back now Sesshomaru would just kill him anyway. "I'll let her go, this time." He said to himself snickering as he walked off.

Rin had grabbed some flowers on the way. They weren't as pretty as the ones the demon had shown her, but she had to get back to Sesshomaru. Blood had stained her yokata and was flying all over the place as she approached him. She saw his red eyes and his real sides coming through but she didn't care, she bolted towards him, grabbing his leg. Tears poured down her face, looking up at him, his eyes fading to normal as he picked the small child up. "These are…for you." Rin said handing Sesshomaru the flowers. He looked down at the child in his arms. "Hold them for me until we get home okay?" Sesshomaru said softly, a wave of relief walked over him. Rin's sincerity was back, and as long as she was around he was safe.

Rin cuddled up into his chest as they walked out of the woods, she turned slightly, yawning. Her eyes shut and she said, just barely loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. "I love you." Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just let off a small smile as the reached the end of the woods.


	2. Sesshomaru's POV

Authors note: One of my reviews requested that I do one with Sesshomaru, I assume they mean in are dear Sesshies POV, and It's not that bad of a suggestion so I will, but not in the present, R&R you'll understand.

Sesshies Pov

Jaken and I had left first thing in the morning searching for Naraku's whereabouts, I figured it would be safer for Rin if she stayed with Aun, I knew they would be able to protect her.

But after an endless search, "We need to get back to camp Jaken. Rin's probably asleep by now" as I heard Jaken squawk followed by an "Um, Sesshomaru-sama?" as he looked up, and to my shock, there were the dragons, and no Rin. It shouldn't bother me; I the great lord Sesshomaru, of the dog demon clan should not have something as a helpless urchin girl being lost bothering me, Truth? Yea…it bothered me.

I hopped on Aun's back in an instant, a sense of urgency running through my body as I tightened my grip on the reins. "Take me to the campsite NOW." I spoke firmly as my servant squabbled onto the back quickly, the dragons bolting through the black sky.

I handled the matter calmly as we approached the site looking around, no site of the child at all. "Could she have gone into the forest?" I question Jaken, breathing in the child's scent, she was everywhere, I could smell her sweet innocence around the campsite, it was relaxing…I heard Jakens shrill voice as he opened his eyes shutting them again sighing "Knowing that bratty human she probably got herself captured by some..Quak?!" My fist collided with his head severely. I walked towards the forest entrance cautiously, whispering to myself, reassuring myself that I would find her…No, Promising I'd find her.

I ran through the woods blindly as I smelt her blood, She was hurt and following someone's orders, I could feel my blood burn with in my body, the hot sensation of killing something, of feeling someone else's blood poor down my hands. I ran faster, the blood was getting stronger; my mind began to race with fear. "Am I getting closer? Or is she bleeding more?" My nose was deceiving me, it was to dark, I knew I wouldn't find her. Anger penetrated my body as I thought of the child's careless ways, the smile she had shown me within the days of our first meetings. Everything. I clenched my hand into a fist, my claws digging into my palm, blood trickling down, my blood was on fire I could no longer ignore the feeling. I roared as my eyes flashed red, and my demon features began to go through.

Then, suddenly I felt her. I felt her small fragile arms rapping around my leg, the flowers tickling my youkata, her salty tears flying through the air, she was back, and I transformed to myself instantly. I picked the child up with my right arm, carefully as she looked at me, her voice quiet as she handed me the flowers. A rave of relieve washed over me, "Hold them for me until we get back okay?" I said it was hard to keep out the sound of relief in my voice as I spoke, my voice was so kind and soft, I hardly could call it my own. I knew as long as Rin sincerity was around I would be safe….from myself.

Reaching the end of the woods I heard Rin whisper in the slightest of sound saying she loved me. I didn't know what to say, how to say it, how to feel. I let off a smile as we reached the end of the woods.

"My feelings towards Rin, I may never know, but, as long as I'm alive I'll protect her." Sesshomaru thought gazing up at the round moon, the wind blowing slightly, and Sesshomaru swore he could have heard is father's words "Is there anything you want to protect?" Or maybe it was the rustling of the two red eyes that appeared in the bushes, and then vanished within the moons dark rays.

Authors Note: It's not that good, but it says a little more, What ya think? To bad, should I leave it as it was? Review please


End file.
